


Prince Tony and the Red Headed Princess

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Iron Man 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Morgan asks her daddy for a bedtime story with knights and monsters, and wizards and princesses.  With some encouragement from  Pepper, Tony obliges.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34
Collections: Pepperony Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Prince Tony and the Red Headed Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebelmeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/gifts), [dixiehellcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixiehellcat/gifts).



> Name of Piece: Prince Tony and the Red-Headed Princess  
> Card Number: 4007  
> Name of Participant: PoliZ  
> Tony Stark Bingo Square Number: K2 - AU: Fairytale  
> Pepperony Bingo Square: B4 - Iron Dad  
> Rating: General  
> Pairing: Pepperony  
> Warning: fairytale elements, domestic fluff  
> Summary: Morgan asks her daddy for a bedtime story with knights and monsters, and wizards and princesses. With some encouragement from Pepper, Tony obliges.  
> for @tonystarkbingo

“Daddy?” Morgan asked as Tony tucked her under the covers, “Can I have a bedtime story?” 

“Sure, punkin.” He reached toward the bookshelf. 

“Not a book story. “ Morgan grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit on the bed next to her. “A special story that you make up just for me. With knights and monsters, and wizards and princesses.” 

“Mommy’s better at that than I am, Morguna,” Tony admitted, 

Pepper peeked her head in the door. “What am I better at than you?”

“Many, many things, but specifically, making up fairy tale stories.” 

“But Daddy, don’t you say you have to do things in order to get better at them?” 

“She’s got you there, babe.” Pepper grinned as she sat down in the rocking chair. “How about the story of Iron Man and how he vanquished the evil Lord Stane?” She winked at Tony “You start and I’ll chip in.” 

Tony recognized a challenge when he heard it. “Okay. But the story doesn’t start with Iron Man. It started with a red-headed princess named Pepper.” 

Pepper’s lips quirked. “She wasn’t really a princess.” 

“She is in this story. She was kind and clever and beautiful, and when she grew up, she went to work for Lord Stane.” 

“Lord Stane looked like a man, but he was a monster in disguise.” 

“That he was. Stane’s job was to make weapons for the kingdom, and Pepper’s job was to keep an eye on the man who designed the weapons.” 

“That man was Prince Tony - a handsome, brilliant genius. But he was in thrall to Stane.” 

“What’s that mean, Mommy?” Morgan asked, eyes shining with interest. 

“That Stane had tricked Prince Tony into thinking he was a good person, that what he told him was true, even if it wasn’t.” 

“That’s right - Stane fooled Tony for a long time, and taught him some very bad habits along the way.” 

Morgan made a face. “Like smoking stinky cigars?” 

“That’s one example,” Tony chuckled. She’d caught him and Rhodey out of the front porch the other night, enjoying a rare indulgence. “Princess Pepper didn’t approve, but she was so kind, and so smart, that Tony—“ 

“Prince Tony,” Pepper interrupted. 

Tony rolled his eyes fondly. “Sorry - Prince Tony wanted to be a better person because of her. One night, when he saw Pepper from across the room in a beautiful blue dress, he realized he was in love with her.” 

“Like Cinderella?” Morgan asked; they’d watched the Disney movie earlier that week.

“Yep - Except Pepper didn’t need a fairy godmother,” Tony replied, “She did it all herself.” He glanced over at Pepper, who was blushing just a little. 

“In the meanwhile, Lord Stane was keeping Prince Tony very busy making bigger and better weapons, explaining that was the only way for their kingdom to be safe. But Stane was selling weapons to anyone with enough money, including enemies of the kingdom, and he was afraid Prince Tony would find out.” 

“One day Tony went out with his best friend, a brave knight named Rhodey, to show off his new weapons to the defenders of the kingdom. But bad guys came along and fought with them, kidnapping the prince, and throwing him in a cave.” Tony paused, the memories still painful even more than a decade later. 

Pepper caught his eye and took over. “Prince Tony was hurt badly in the fight, but a wizard named Yinsen - who had also been kidnapped — helped make him better by putting a special machine in his chest.”

“Was that the arc reactor, Daddy?” 

“Something like that, yes. And when the bad guys told Tony and Yinsen to make them weapons, they built a flying suit of armor instead. It was supposed to save them both.... but it didn’t.” Tears pricked at Tony’s eyes as he recalled Yinsen’s last words. He’d done his best to not waste the chance he’d been given; building a family that extended far beyond those in the room with him now. 

A small hand wormed its way between his. “I’m sorry, Daddy. About Mister Yinsen.” 

“Me too, sweetie.” Tony took a deep breath; time to move on to the happy ending. “So Tony blew up the cave and the bad guys. Rhodey found Tony and brought him home to Pepper.” 

“Who had missed Prince Tony very, very much.” Pepper added. 

“He missed her too, but he was too shy to tell her,” Tony added. “Anyways, Tony didn’t want to make weapons anymore, and when he told Stane, he got mad and tried to hurt Tony again.” 

“Stane was a very bad man, wasn’t he?” 

“Yes he was, honey. But Pepper — who was very smart — figured out it was Stane who had told the bad guys to kidnap Tony. And even though Stane built an even bigger suit of armor, she and Rhodey helped Tony defeat Stane once and for all.”

“And is that when you and Mommy got married?” Morgan asked. 

“Not exactly, sweetheart,” Pepper replied, getting to her feet. “But we’ll save that story for another time.” She bent down to kiss Morgan’s forehead. “Good night.” 

“Good night, Mommy. Good night, Daddy. I love you.” 

“Love you too, princess.”


End file.
